X-Men Vol 2 1
| StoryTitle1 = Rubicon | Synopsis1 = A group of mutants have stolen a shuttle and are being pursued by some agents. Magneto arrives and tears their ships apart before bringing them on board Asteroid M. At the mansion the X-Men are testing the building's defenses. They split into two teams, but only Wolverine, with Psylocke's help, is able to breach them. The two different crews fight on board the asteroid until Magneto stops them. One of them, Fabian Cortez, has a suggestion for Magneto. Back at the mansion the X-Men Blue team respond to a signal that Magneto is up to something. He has raised a nuclear submarine. The X-Men confront him, but after a brief battle he flies off with the nuclear weapons. Rogue tries to follow him to talk, but is shot down by a Russian plane. Magneto is hurt and is healed by Cortez. Rogue is found in Genosha but is pursued by the newly formed Acolytes wanting her to join them. She disagrees and fights them, and the X-Men arrive to help her. Magneto turns up and declares that Asteroid M will be a haven for all mutantkind. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * - ** ** - , ** - , ** - , ** - , ** - , Other Characters: * - - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent * Sasha - Russian agent * Deke - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent - * Unnamed Russians * * - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - Races & Species: * * Locations: * Space ** * ** Baikonur *** ** ** * ** *** **** * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * * Russian submarine, Leningrad | Notes = * First issue of the series. Advertised as a "Mutant Milestone". * First appearance of the two Blue and Gold X-Men teams lead by Cyclops and Storm. * Most of the X-Men wear new costumes and Professor X is seen using his new hoverchair. * This issue came with 5 variant covers by Jim Lee. * First appearance of The Acolytes. * Only one of the following featured pinup posters were shown in each of the variant editions of this comic: File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup A.jpg|'"A Villains Gallery"', featuring several X-Men villains File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Remastered Pinup A.jpg|'"A Villains Gallery"', remastared edition File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup B.jpg|'"Blast From the Past"', featuring the original X-Men team File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Remastered Pinup B.jpg|'"Blast From the Past"', remastared edition File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup C.jpg|'"Wish You Were Here!..."', featuring both X-Men teams poolside File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Remastered Pinup C.jpg|'"Wish You Were Here!..."', remastared edition File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup D.jpg|'"Things to Come"', featuring future characters from this series File:X-Men Vol 2 1 Remastered Pinup D.jpg|'"Things to Come"', remastared edition | Trivia = *This Comic Book (using the Magneto Variant Cover) was referenced in Marvel: Avengers Alliance and is one of the Comic Book Covers required in order to recruit Magneto in the game. *According to Guinness World Records, this issue is still the best-selling comic book of all-time, with sales of over 8.1 million copies. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 12/18/2009 }} References